De anfitrión más codiciado a su peor pesadilla
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: En cuanto los alienígenas conociesen su existencia, Vampiros y Licántropos se volverían los anfitriones más codiciados.!Ilusos! No podían ni imaginar que pasarían de cazadores a presas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Oneshoot Edward/Buscadora.


**_Stephanie escribió la maravillosa saga Twilight y el más maravilloso todavía The Host. Ahora yo me permito mezclarlos. _**

DE ANFITRION MÁS CODICIADO A SU PEOR PESADILLA

Edward sonrió, una vez más, ante los ilusos pensamientos de sus perseguidores. Confiaban en que su captura era sólo cuestión de tiempo y perseverancia. Para ellos llevaban toda la mañana rastreando a un escurridizo adolescente de diecisiete años, un anfitrión muy apetecible, que conseguía eludirlos debido a su buen estado físico y a que conocía el bosque mejor. Eso era todo.

No podían ni imaginar lo lejos que estaban de la realidad. Que estaban siendo los sujetos de estudio de una criatura de más de ciento veinte años, que se dejaba ver y seguir para poder observarlos y leer sus pensamientos, al tiempo que se aseguraba de llevarlos en la dirección que ella quería. La contraría a Forks.

Tampoco podían imaginarse lo fácil que le sería invertir los papeles. Pasar de _cazadores a presas_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al fin y al cabo sus cuerpos seguían siendo igual de frágiles y apetecibles. Cierto que _olían _un poco diferente, sin embargo el flujo de sangre, seguía llamando a Edward con la misma intensidad de siempre, cálido, húmedo, pulsante..., si se permitía fijarse en el. Su garganta seguía ardiendo por el efecto de la sed, y su boca llenándose de ponzoña. Pero él no lo haría, no tomaría nada de ellos. Ni siquiera sus vidas, si podía evitarlo.

Humanos o no, las consignas seguían siendo las mismas: _nada de quedar expuesto_, y _borrar las evidencias_ en caso contrarío. De momento, al ser grupos pequeños en misión de reconocimiento y en un intento por pasar desapercibidos, de retrasar lo más posible la confrontación mientras se preparaban, todos los grupos habían salido indemnes de sus _encuentros. _

Para ello Carlisle, Sam y Jacob habían acordado dejar a Edward asumir la misión de interceptarlos lo más lejos posible de Forks, y alejarlos actuando de cebo mientras leía sus mentes tratando de aprender todo lo posible de aquellos nuevos enemigos comunes. Por supuesto, alguno de sus dos hermanos o el propio Jake, andaban siempre unos kilómetros por detrás, por si acaso. Aparte del constante vigilar de su futuro, por parte de la pequeña vampira.

Gracias a su _Don _y a estos grupos de "_amables" _buscadores, sabían que la silenciosa invasión comenzó hace más de 5 años. Aunque los primeros signos no se dejaron sentir en la zona hasta los últimos tres meses cuando comenzaron las _visitas. _De no ser alertados por las visiones de Alice, la mayoría les habrían pasado desapercibidas.

Edward volvió a sonreír con desdén, contemplando desde la copa de una secuoya a la menuda buscadora. Vestida como iba, totalmente de negro, sería fácilmente identificable hasta para los ojos de un humano. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel ser, por muy alienígena que fuese, tampoco escapaba del influjo de los de su especie. Al parecer, igual que las humanas, lo encontraba sumamente atractivo. _Ambas _lo hacían.

Su mente compartida era la causa por la que, pese a haberlos alejado de sobra, aún continuase _jugando_ con ellos. Era realmente tentador apartarla de los demás. Le sería muy fácil deslumbrarla y hablar con _ellas._ El arma no era ningún problema. Aunque disparase, cosa que no haría, la bala rebotaría sobre su diamantina piel sin causarle el menor rasguño.

_- Edward, ¡no!._

La voz de Alice, a pesar de que la había dejado a muchos kilómetros, sonó en su mente como si la tuviese al lado y le prestó toda su atención. Debía haber _visto _lo que iba a hacer y comprobado que sería un gran error.

¿Es que al estar cerca de aquella criatura su olor le impulsaría a tomarla? No lo creía. Ningún olor le había llamado y casi dominado como el de Bella, ¿y acaso no había soportado aquella torturante tentación? ¿Aquella agónica sed?.

_- Si lo haces no se marchará. Atraparte se convertirá en su obsesión y tendrás que matarla. Edward, ella contribuirá involuntariamente a parar todo esto, lo he visto._

Su mente se inundó con una rápida sucesión de imágenes:

La primera escena, la buscadora liderando un grupo que perseguía a una aterrorizada e indefensa chica en un edificio aparentemente abandonado, le recordó demasiado a los asesinos que había acechado y "eliminado" en sus días oscuros. A duras penas pudo contener el gruñido de odio y rabia que pugnaba por desgarrar su garganta.

La segunda le dejó confuso y con un montón de preguntas. Mostraba a aquella misma chica con el brillo de plata en sus ojos, la señal inconfundible de que ya era uno de ellos, en una especie de cueva. Rodeada de humanos que la trataban como a un igual, retiraba el "alma" del cuerpo de la buscadora.

Como si Alice pudiese leer su mente le susurró:

_- No eres tan "raro" como pensabas, Edward. Hay más seres capaces de amar a otra especie y sacrificarse por ella._

****

_**Cuatro meses después**_

El gran lobo rojizo surgió del bosque justo en el punto acordado. Corrió a su encuentro, y pegándose a su flanco le acompañó el resto del camino. Pese a que Edward era el más rápido de toda su familia le habría resultado imposible dejar atrás a Jake.

- Sí, Jake. La visión de Alice era correcta. He_ leído_ lo que tanto temíamos. El próximo grupo no será de reconocimiento, vendrá a invadir en masa.. Seattle prácticamente esta bajo su poder y su siguiente objetivo es Port Angeles –contestó a su pregunta sin mirarle ni aminorar su carrera.

Una mueca de dolor y rabia cruzó el rostro del vampiro.

- ¡No!. No creo que llevártela lejos solucione nada. No esta vez. –Bufó y apretó los dientes– Hace mucho que están por todas partes.

El animal soltó un lastimero aullido de desesperación.

- Lo sé Jake, lo sé. No permitiré que suceda. Sé que puedo hacerlo. –Contuvo el rugido que pugnaba por surgir de su garganta.– Cuando encontré a Bella cambié el destino en más de una ocasión. Lo hice una y otra vez, y volveré a hacerlo ahora. Aunque para ello tenga que matar a inocentes atrapados. Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas, el destino siempre pueda cambiar.

Edward llevaba todo el día tratando de alejar las insistentes y devastadoras imágenes de la visión de Alice. Su pequeña, con su apariencia de 15 años, tratando de encontrarlos una y otra vez seguida de un ejercito de buscadores. De esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, transfigurados por el brillo plateado de su usurpadora. Y ahora el chico le obligaba a _ver_ su propia versión.

Al ser fruto de su imaginación resultaba menos precisa, pero igual de hiriente.

Alice jamás pudo ver el futuro de Nessie. Lo impedían su condición de híbrida y la imprimación que la ligaba a Jake. De echo, por más que había tratado de hacerlo, no podía ver nada anterior a aquello. La única explicación posible que se les ocurría para aquella visión espontánea, era que ya no fuese ella, sólo su cuerpo. Que había visto el futuro de su _parásito, _porqué afectaba al resto de la familia_._

- Incluso estoy dispuesto a convertirme en el monstruo sediento de sangre y muerte que tanto desprecio ser, con tal de lograrlo.

Su voz era fría pero sabía que sus ojos, a pesar del color ambar, reflejarían al depredador regodeándose con las futuras matanzas. Odiaba sentir con que facilidad se podría apoderar de él. Después de tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio, bastaría un segundo de debilidad para que escapase de su control. Cerro los puños y apretó los dientes, tratando de mitigar la rabia y frustración, mientras lo obligaba a recluirse nuevamente en aquella región olvidada de su mente.

El lobo gimió y le rozó con el hocico, sin perder para nada el ritmo de su frenética carrera.

- Gracias, Jake. Sé que tú _ya_ no me consideras así. Pero... hubo un tiempo en que lo fui, puedo volver a serlo. –susurró.

El lobo negó con la cabeza. Conocía la historia de su futuro suegro y estaba convencido de había salvado más vidas de las que había quitado. Además, ¿no estaba tratando de aprender, a través de las visiones de Alice, como se retiran las almas sin dañar los cuerpos? Con su _Don_ para localizar a los_ luchadores _y las habilidades medicas de Carlisle, salvarían las suficientes como par limpiar cualquier mancha del pasado.

- No, Jacob. –susurró con la mandíbula tensa– Tan sólo compensará las que arrebataré mientras lo logramos o no.

Edward ya divisaba la gran casa blanca, y leía todas las preguntas que le aguardaban.

- Avisa a tu gente. No hay tiempo que perder. No podremos desviarlos de su ruta. Debemos prepararnos para la lucha y salir a su encuentro.

El lobo lanzó un aullido de alerta y desapareció internándose en el bosque. La hora de que resurgiera la antigua alianza había llegado. Su _nueva familia_, los amigos de Carlisle y las dos manadas, asumirían la defensa de Forks mientras les fuese posible.

En cuanto los extraterrestres conociesen su existencia, Vampiros y Licántropos se volverían los anfitriones más codiciados. Sus cuerpos serían perfectos para aquellos pequeños seres inmortales, unos eternos y prácticamente indestructibles. Pero era evidente que pronto pasarían a tratar de eliminarlos, por lo menos a los vampiros. A ellos no podrían capturarlos ni retenerlos. Tampoco podrían insertarlos. No tenían lo necesario. A pesar de todos sus conocimientos y tecnología alienígena, los dientes de vampiro y de licántropo seguían siendo lo único capaz de romper su piel, de desgarrar su carne.

****

_**Seis meses más tarde.**_

Su última misión había rozado el desastre. Habían estado apunto de perder un anfitrión joven y sano, pues había preferido arrojarse por el hueco del ascensor a ser capturada. Afortunadamente aquella estúpida criatura había fracasado en su desesperado intento de suicidio. Dentro de escasos minutos el alma llamada Wanderer habitaría en su interior.

_- ¡Lo que tú llamas estupidez para mí es valentía!. ¡Ella es fuerte y permanecerá como yo! _–_Gritó con arrogancia su molesta anfitriona_.

_- Sí, eso espero. –La buscadora se sentía exultante. Wanderer era casi un mito entre los de su especie.– La reducirá fácilmente y yo aprenderé de ella. ¡Por fin me desharé de ti!._

Fin

**_N/A: para el desafio del foro el lobo, la oveja y el león._**

**_Denle al botoncito y comenten que tal me quedó el esperimento._**


End file.
